The Satlink Convertor/Communicator (SCC), is in the field of mobile communications. AS of today, we have cell phone, tablets, smart phones, laptops, computers, and other remote communication devices, that utilize some form of wireless communication means, such as, Blue Tooth, WiFi, Cell Towers, etc. However, none of these devices have the capacity to convert and use satellite communication as an alternative wireless communication means. Further, all of these devices are limited to a certain signal range, such as, the range of a cell tower, or the hot spot of a WiFi location. These devices become useless in remote areas, such as, offshore oceans, mountains, and deserts. Therefore, a person cruising the oceans, hiking the mountains, or traveling through a desert area, may be without reliable communication in the event of an emergency or communication need.